An Unwanted Kanto Adventure
by Swiftstream
Summary: Meet Allison Thyme. A stubborn, wealthy hothead. Stick her on a ship to Kanto that only returns once a year with her only Pokemon. Allison arrives in Kanto. The ship goes byebye. She can't go back to Johto until next year. What's next? R & R!
1. meet a thyme

**A/N: Hey! Allie here again. Yes, I am very aware of the fact that "A Sinnoh Destiny" and "Millennium Journey' have not been updated in a long time. But, here's a new journey fic for ya'll while you wait. I started this last week, and it's a wittle long… (7 and ½ notebook pages) ****¬.¬ **

**Oh, and just so you know, my name isn't Allison. It's Alice. **

**Full summary: **Allison Thyme is the daughter of a wealthy family, who never has time to care. When her birthday comes, she celebrates it on the famous S.S. Anne, which is departing in Kanto only once a year and finally going back to Johto. So, what happens when you stick the daughter of a wealthy family in Kanto with her only Pokemon, while the S.S. Anne departs until next year?

**Key:**

**Bold**symbolizes Author's notes and comments

_Italic _symbolizes Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word)

Underline symbolizes Next Scene/Change of time/ or Change of POV

3rd Person POV:

"Miss. Thyme, where are you going?" a nearby guard asked as she furiously sped out of the conference room from a talk with her dad. He followed her to the end of the hall.

She whipped around, glaring like a mad Ninetails. **(A: Ninetails get highly provoked when you grab their tail, as legend states.)** "To my room, of course," she stated coolly. "Or has Father thus decreed it illegal for me to do so?"

"B-But…" the guard sputtered.

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Or would you rather lose your job, Steven, due to inefficient speaking skills resulting in your sputtering of words that I can't understand?"

Steven's eyes grew round as he turned pale in the face. "No, Miss. Thyme," he said, bowing his head.

"Then let me pass," she spat, pushing him away from the open elevator. He fell backwards.

1st Person POV:

As I entered the elevator, I swore I heard Steven mutter something like, "Stupid spoiled brat" under his breath. _Correction: I am not spoiled. True, Mother and Father get me everything I want, but they hardly have time to--- _

"Miss. Thyme?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What floor ma'm?"

"13th" I said without batting an eye. Every year on my birthday week, Mother always insisted I move to the floor of my age, which I always thought was ridiculous. After all, it's not like when I'm _60_ years old and a grandma that I'll live on the 60th floor. _Hell no. _First of all, I'd die of exercise before I even reach the 30th floor, never mind the 60th floor. But that's besides the point. The building only has 25 floors, with a spa and Jacuzzi at the basement. The pool is also there. Floors 5-10 are used by Mother and father. And Floors 11-13 are mine, free to roam.

"Here you go, Miss. 13th floor."

"Thank you, Jacques," I said, and handed him a 500 dollar tip as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Miss. Thyme," Two of my maids chorused as they opened my bedroom door, which I ran into at the speed of lightning when I saw the condition it was in.

_One…_

_Two…_

"WHAT."

"IN."

"THE."

"NAME."

"OF."

"CELEBI."

"HAPPENED."

"TO."

"MY."

"ROOM!?!?!?!?!?!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs. This caused the 2 maids from before to run into my room.

"Did someone call fire?" one of them, named Giselle, asked, bewildered.

I turned on her. "GISELLE PARKERS, ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT--- WHY IS MY PRECIOUS DIRTY ROOM SO CLEAN AND TIDY??" I bellowed.

She cowered under a pillow as she answered me. "M-M-Madam Zella came in a while ago and said it looked like a Munchlax lived in it." Scared, she looked at my furious grey-green eyes and resumed cowering. "Please don't kill me."

I glared at her. "Mother cleaned it?"

Giselle nodded slightly.

I flung myself onto my King-sized bed as I let out a deep sigh. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale.

_Sorry if I hadn't introduced myself properly. My name is Allison Thyme. But most of the servants here call me Miss. 'Thyme' or just plain 'Miss'. Of course, if they don't, Father will fire them due to rudeness or something similar. My family lives in this huge mansion in Olivine City. _**(A: Olivine City is in the Johto region) **_My Father makes customized Pokedexes in the shop next to the mansion, and other stuff like that. _

_Since they hardly have time for me, I'm allowed to romp around the mansion, and I've snuck out of it sometimes too, and see ships docking in the ports. But most of the time I'm forced to rot away in the mansion watching T.V and going to the Pokemon training center. You're probably thinking, _'what training center?', _right? Well, Mother owns the training center (it's in the mansion) where people bring their Pokemon over and Mother helps them get stronger for like a week or something. This might surprise you, but I don't own any Pokemon. Just an egg that's going to hatch someday….hopefully. _

"Tea, Miss?"

I opened my eyes, and almost squeezed the breath out of my best friend, who stood in front of me.

"Vi! How did you get here?" I asked, letting go.

Viola smiled politely when Giselle offered her tea and sat on my bed. "Mr. Thyme let me in," she said, sipping the tea. "I thought you were still on the 12th floor."

"Come on, Vi," I punched her playfully. "You know mother's little tradition."

She pretended to be hurt. "Of course I do," she folded her arms. "It's just that your birthday isn't until tomorrow."

I smiled. Viola Sanders was my best friend, and she always made a point of remembering things.

"Where's the party at?"

"I have no clue… I swore I put the paper somewhere…" I said, getting off of the bed and searching my drawer. Nothing. I was about to turn my whole room upside down when I remembered that Mother had cleaned the room.

"Mom cleaned it?" Vi asked.

I nodded, and slumped down on the bed. Then suddenly I remembered, and a light bulb lit up.

"It's on the S.S. Anne!" **(A: Well, since the S.S. Anne arrives in Kanto, this was the only thing that came to my mind.)**

Vi looked at me with a stunned expression on her face that read 'You're kidding me'.

"What? It is!" Her look of total disbelief was still there, not changed by my words. "I swear."

"Oh, I believe you alright, I just can't really believe it---"

_As usual, she makes no sense. _Just then, my phone played a little melody, the song "I Still Believe"

…

"Cause I still believe in destiny"

"That you and I were meant to be"

"I still wish on the stars as they fall from above"

"Cause I still believe"

"Believe in love"

…

I picked up the ringing phone, still humming the chorus. "Hello?"

"Allison, it's mom. Come to the training center. Your egg is about to hatch."

"Are you sure it's _my_ egg?" I asked. Okay, fine. She was my Mother, and she hardly had time to care about me, but when she did, she was very forgetful.

"The green one with yellow leaf patterns," Mother stated exasperatedly. "Meet me in the nursery. Bring Viola, if she wants to come,"

I clicked the 'Off" button on the phone, then grabbed Vi's arm. "You heard the woman, my egg is _finally _hatching!"

"But Miss. Sanders, your tea!!" Giselle called after us, tea cup in hand.

I looked at her, utterly annoyed. "Didn't you hear me? My _egg _is _finally _hatching!" I said, and I ran down the long hall into the open elevator with Viola.

**A/N: Hoped you like the chapter! Expect more updates after my birthday, guys. (If you're lucky and I get 5 or more reviews, the upcoming Sunday. (July 22) See ya til then!**

**Okay, kitties. Review! Review! Review!**

**Oh, before I forget: 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person to review gets a special preview. **


	2. hatch, eggy!

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating this for like…half a year, but I finally did right? By the way, "Millennium Journey" is next on the list for updates, then probably "Capture On!" I know I should try to update ASD, but I'm not really in the mood. Gomenasai? **

**Well, enjoy the updates, they won't last. NYS Exams coming up 3**

* * *

**A**n **U**nwanted **K**anto **A**dventure

**C**hapter **2**; **H**atch_,_ **E**ggy!

* * *

3rd person pov

"Hold on there, kiddo," a gruff man stood in front of the elevator. He was in a blue jacket and a label on his it revealed his name; Peter Sylveski. "Elevator's broken. Can't you see the sign?"

Allison stared at him in shock, and looked at Jacques. "Is the elevator really broken or is this a make-believe mechanic Mother hired to make me get exercise?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Because if that egg isn't hatching, there is no way I am running down _that many _flights of stairs. No way."

"Heh. Um, well, to be honest…" Jacques took a few steps back from the girl. "The elevator really is broken. But, it's only 7 flights of stairs, so it's alright, right?" A glance told him it wasn't. "Well, nice to see you, I'd better be going!"

"Why is he running so fast for?" Allison asked no one in particular, and then turned to Viola.

_Because he thought you were about to kill him. _Not_ like I'm actually going to say that. _"Um, no clue, Al. But, one thing: you know how much I hate P.E."

"I know, I know. I'm on my one for this, right?" Allison nodded, understanding. She still remembered the time in 6th grade when her best friend got stitches because a volleyball veered off its path and hit her. But that was the gym teacher's fault. After all, she was the one that was demonstrating how to serve when it hit Viola's head. (And of course, complaints soon followed and the gym teacher almost got fired.)

"Yeah, but I'll meet you back in the garden later, okay?"

"Wait. Which one?" There were at least 5 gardens in this place. (Most of them were mainly for Mother and her obsession with flowers though. And then there are those that she trains Pokemon in.)

"Eh, didn't think about that…how about the one with the maple trees and hammock?"

Allison smiled at the memory. "See ya!" she shouted before running into the staircase.

* * *

1st person pov

(Inner thoughts while going down the many flights of stairs)

_Okay, now….go!_

_Darn you, why did I have to move to the thirteenth floor early? And what is it with Mother and her stupid rules? _

_That's it…_

_  
I'm so out of breath…_

_4 more…to go…I can do this…_

_No I can't!_

_Must stop for breath…huff, huff_

_I need an idea. I'm going to faint before the egg hatches._

_Huh? Banisters? Since when did we have those here?_

_Oh right. I never used the stairs before. And today was an exception._

_Banisters…_

_They're _so_ wide…_

_Aha! _

_I can just…_SLIDE_ down the banisters! _

_Yahoo!_

* * *

3rd person pov

"Humph."

"Umm, Mrs. Thyme? We've been staring at the egg for about 15 minutes now, and it shows no sign of hatching. Are you sure that wasn't a false alarm?"

Mrs. Thyme gazed at Marissa, her newest assistant. Calmness and something similar to worry flicked across her eyes. "No, no. I'm sure that wasn't a false alarm. I _saw_ it glowing just a minute --"

"Seventeen minutes." Marisa corrected.

"Fine, _seventeen _minutes ago. Like that makes any difference. And I've been in this position long enough to know the difference between an egg that's hatching and an egg that's…well…sitting there."

A look of scorn crossed the assistant's face. "Oh, really?" she asked, her voice spiked with sarcasm.

* * *

1st person pov

I walked out of the staircase, panting like I've just ran 20 laps. I probably did, but that is enough exercise to last me a whole month. I will _never_ complain about couch potatoes ever again. Now I see why some people never want to get up and walk.

"Mom…" I pushed open the door to the nursery. "I'm here. Did my egg hatch…oh my."

There was the egg, in all its fancy green and yellow-leaf glory. It was sitting on the table. And it didn't even budge. Or glow. Or _anything _for the matter.

"Mom," I cooed. "You know I love you, but this isn't another one of your famous _false alarms_, are they?"

Mrs. Thyme sweat-dropped before saying, "Well, honey, I love you too. The egg is um…currently having technical difficulties. Would you like to try again later?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and mouthed something silently, "It was another false alarm."

I crossed my arms. "Mom, this isn't the internet. _Technical difficulties. _ Did you _think_ you saw the egg glow or move, or do something, like…dance?"

"Dance?" Marissa echoed. _That was sure random…_

"Well, I didn't see it dance, but I'm almost sure it glowed. After that, I called you."

I sighed and looked at the egg. _Come on, Eggy. Hatch already!_

* * *

3rd person pov

Just then, the egg jumped up 2 inches in the air. It wobbled slightly, from left to right and again. It glowed a blinding green color as a leg popped out from the side. The soon-to-hatch egg flipped up back on its feet. Another flash of green appeared before a cracking sound could be heard and the tiny shadow of a Grass type was seen, its leaf swaying in the wind of the open window.

"Chickoree?"

* * *

**A/N: Lol, why does this remind me of Happy Feet? (Even though I never watched the movie.) **

**Review!**

**&**

**Next chapter update: whenever I feel like it**

ily, switstream


End file.
